


Because You're my Friend

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friendly Insults, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Joe, Peril, Prompt: Menstruation, Questionable Fashion Choices, Requited Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, autistic joe, but hes also a real stand up guy and good frien, changing in front of someone, jevin is a bit of a dick in this fic, joe is a simp, lots of swearing, so basically how he is in the videos, thats less important to the plot but its there because i love it, very very very mild angst, written for the banned together bingo event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: Joe endures many trials and tribulations to bring Cleo pills for her period cramps. Also he's a SIMP lmao.Written for the Banned Together Bingo event. Prompt: Menstruation.
Relationships: Mutual Pining - Relationship, Not established - Relationship, joehills / zombiecleo, zombiecleo / joehills
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Because You're my Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/gifts).



> Trigger warnings: lots of swearing, including swearing intended to insult, references to blood and menstruation (ofc), friends insulting each other, a drunk dude threatens Joe, copious sexual tension but nothing actually happens
> 
> Also, in the texting segment if it isn't clear "You" is Joe and "MVP" is Cleo. (It stands for most valuable person :)

**MVP — > You**

MVP: Joe

MVP: did u know

MVP: almost EVERY mammal reabsorbs their uterine lining

You: WTF Cleo its like 3am go to sleep

MVP: BOI IM TRYING

MVP: unfortunately humans are not a species that reabsorbs their uterine lining

MVP: and mine is currently making its escape

You: Oh right, your period happens around this time of the month

MVP: astute observation fucko

MVP: I am indeed bleeding from my unmentionables

You: Do you have everything you need?

MVP: nah I ran out of pain pills and i was too small brained to buy more in a timely manner so now im Suffering

MVP: besides even if I had them idk if I could use them

MVP: the cramps make it hard to walk

You: What brand do you use?

MVP: idk

MVP: the fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lil red ones

You: I know those

You: One sec I’ll get you some

MVP: My hero <4

MVP: FUCK

MVP: <3

* * *

Its fucking stupid, but Joe’s heart still leaped like an unruly dog when he sees that heart. Down, boy, down. She didn’t mean it like that. The rain pattered against the window, rushing by Joe’s basement apartment and down the storm drain with a faint gurgle. Normally, he’d love to fall asleep again to the calming sound, but there were two things stopping that. One, his sleep schedule had been shit recently, and the chances of him actually getting back to sleep were slim to none. Two, it was Cleo, and he’d bend over backwards to make her happy (or at least not in pain). He’d bend over forwards for her too, but she doesn’t like him like that.

Joe, with great effort, threw off his covers and stood up. The room swayed for a second as he blinked himself awake. He pulled a hoodie over his pajamas and shoved his glasses onto his face. He shoved his wallet and the spare key Cleo gave him into his pocket and slipped on flip flops (its not like his feet were gonna stay dry for long anyway) and before he could fall back asleep Joe forced himself to walk out into the hallway.

The flourescant lights burned his eyes, but it was better once he’sout on the rainy street. The cold water immediately soaked into the cuffs of his too-long pajama pants, and he shivered. The late bus growled past him, splashing additional leaf-filled water on his lower legs. It was still a lovely night, though- the cold air wasn’t painful except where he’d been soaked, and it was quiet and pitch-black even on Joe’s relatively busy street. He breathed in the rain-scented air as he walked the familiar path to the 24 hour store.

“Hey!” Joe’s head jerked up. He probably should have worn headphones, it made it easier to ignore the shouty people, but his attention was immediately drawn to one of the only shops still open- a bar- and a very drunk man sitting outside. Joe ducked his head and kept walking.

“I said, hey!” the man said. “You got any money?”

“Yes,” Joe said automatically. He probably should have lied, but lying was difficult. It required forethought, which Joe had shockingly little of.

“Gimme some,” the man instructed, gesturing vaguely with an open hand. He shakily stood up, wobbling over to the curb of the street.

Joe thanked his lucky stars he was on the other side of the road. “What do you need it for?” he asked.

“More booze, obviously.” The man did not look like he needed more booze. His stubbly face was blotchy and red, like he had been crying, and his tank top and jeans didn’t look nearly warm enough for the rainy night.

“Ain’t it about time to go home?” Joe suggested. “It’s pretty late.” The man’s red eyes narrowed.

“Don’t judge me, bitch boy!” he shouted. A light flicked on in the building across the street.

“I’m not judging,” Joe said calmly. He took a small step away from the man. “I just would prefer not to be responsible for any mishaps you may encounter trying to get home extremely drunk.”

“Fuck you,” the man slurred. “I can take care of my fuckin’ self, okay? Now gimme your money before I beat your face in.”

Joe decided he would really rather not keep speaking to this man, and half jogged away from him. The man growled, stumbling after him. “You fuckin’ coward!” he shouted, probably to make up for the fact that he couldn’t keep up in his drunken state. “Get back here and fight me!”

“I’d prefer not to!” Joe called back. The man was still doggedly following him, and Joe broke into a run. His heart pounded. The man wasn’t gaining on him, but he wasn’t falling behind either, and there was a decent chance Joe would slip on the wet leaves that covered the ground. His flip flops made it nearly impossible for him for him to run effectively, so Joe would have to rely on his admittedly scattered wits to get away.

“Look!” Joe yelled, pointing at the next still-open shop he saw. “They’re giving away free beer!” The ploy would not have worked on a seven year old, but apparently the man was drunk beyond the point of stupidity. His head owlishly twisted towards the shop, which he did not seem to realize was a store for train and bus tickets. Hopefully when he found out he’d use them to find his way home instead of barreling out of the store to murder Joe.

Joe darted around a corner and waited, catching his breath. The drunk man opened the door to the ticket shop, slamming it behind him, and Joe took off again. The chase had led him most of the way to the 24 hour shop, but also apparently through several puddles. His pajama pants stuck to his ankles, cold and somehow itchy. He knelt to wring out as much of the moisture as he could before he entered the shop, but he still left water on the tiled floor when he stepped inside.

The store was lit with bright fluorescent lights in stark contrast to the dark landscape outside, blinding Joe for a few seconds. He blinked, his eyes focusing on the familiar cashier.

“Howdy Jevin,” he said sleepily.

“Hey Joe,” Jevin said, giving him a little salute. Joe trotted into the back of the store, picking up a bottle of brandless painkillers for Cleo- the fuckin’ lil red ones, as she described. As he wandered back though the rest of the store, a display of chocolate cookies caught his eye. He’d seen posts online about girls on their periods needing chocolate- should he get some for Cleo? He grabbed a package. He also grabbed a dark chocolate bar in case it had to be pure chocolate to work. And some chamomile teabags, because she needed some help getting to sleep, right? By the time Joe was ready to pay he was sincerely wishing he’d thought to bring a bag.

Jevin eyed the odd assortment. “That’s an interesting purchase for 3 am,” he noted.

“It’s for Cleo,” Joe explained.

Jevin raised his eyebrows. “Really?” he said, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

Joe cocked his head. “Yes? Why would I lie?”

“Cause it seems like a lot of trouble for you to go to for someone else,” Jevin said innocently. “Twelve dollars and thirty-nine cents.

“She’s my best friend,” Joe said. He pulled out his wallet, counting the money.

“Yeah, and its 3am, and you’re soaking wet. Also you appear to have barely enough money in your wallet, and you’re spending it all on Cleo. I diagnose you with simp.”

Joe sputtered. “I am not a simp!” he protested. “Cleo just needed some… stuff, and I decided to be a _good friend._ ” He did not mention that she had only asked for painkillers.

“Yeah, sure,” Jevin said. “And if she kissed you when you brought it?”

Joe focused hard on keeping a straight face. “I’d be confused,” he said resolutely. “She wouldn’t just kiss me for no reason.”

“Whatever you say,” Jevin shrugged. He pushed away Joe’s hand. “Take your simp supplies, I’ll pay for it. You need that money to spend on Cleo.”

“Shut up. Also thank you,” Joe grumbled. He stormed out of the shop before Jevin could say anything else snarky and obviously untrue.

The rain was coming down harder, in big fat drops instead of the misty sprinkle of earlier. Joe quickened his pace, pulling up the hood of his hoodie, but the rain only came down harder. The pitter-patter quickly turned into a roar as raindrops hit the already full puddles, spilling over into miniature rivers in the road. As Joe ran, he stepped in a surprisingly deep puddle, soaking his legs.

Luckily, Cleo didn’t live far from the 24 hour shop. Joe was only half soaked by the time he stopped in the doorway of her apartment building. He pulled the key out of his pocket, his cold hands shaking as he silently unlocked the door. Joe shut the door behind him and pressed the elevator button, leaning against the door. He blinked rapidly as he rode the elevator up, shifting Cleo’s stuff in his arms. The wet clothing that clung to his body hung heavy and made him shiver. He should have brought a raincoat.

The elevator stopped with a clunk. Joe pushed open the door and found his way to Cleo’s door, unlocking it with his key. “It’s Joe,” he announced, so she wouldn’t worry some random person had let themself into her house.

“Ugh,” Cleo groaned. The light was still on in her kitchen, the door open to her dark bedroom. Joe filled a glass of water and entered.

“Cleo, I have endured myriad trials and tribulations,” he began dramatically, “But I have returned alive, and more importantly with pain pills. Are… you okay?” he asked, blinking until his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Cleo was curled up under tangled blankets, her red hair tangled and splayed over a crushed pillow. She squinted at him.

“I’m bleeding out one of my internal organs, Joe,” she grumbled.

“Right,” he said. “I got you some stuff,” he added, setting down the snacks and pills on her bedside table. From inside her blanket cave, Cleo grinned weakly.

“Aww, you got me some chocolate,” she said.

Joe grinned. “I heard it helps with… well, I don’t know what specifically, but it helps with periods. Right?”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Cleo said. “Can you help me take my pill? I can’t sit up.”

Joe opened the bottle of pills. “Two, right?” Cleo nodded. He shook out the pills and dropped them into the cup as Cleo propped herself up slightly.

“Drink up,” Joe said softly, holding up the glass and tipping it slowly so Cleo could swallow the pills. She flopped down shortly after, groaning in pain.

“Bleh. Thanks,” she said. Her eyebrows knitted as she focused on Joe. “Why are you all wet?”

Joe pointed at the window, where the thudding sound of the storm outside emanated from. “It’s raining.”

“Yeah, but couldn’t you like, take an umbrella?” Cleo suggested.

“I didn’t think of that before I left,” Joe shrugged. “I was more concerned with what you needed, I guess.”

Cleo was quiet for a while. Her narrowed eyes seemed to sparkle under the blankets. “Why’d you do all that for me?” she said softly.

Joe swallowed back a rush of affection. “Because you’re my friend, dumbass,” he said lightly, hoping the insult would dispel any suspicions Cleo may have that his love for her wasn’t entirely platonic. “I’m gonna go wring out my clothes.”

Cleo chuckled. “I think I have a spare hoodie and sweatpants in the dresser. You can change if you don’t want to keep wearing muddy pants.”

Joe was about to protest, but the awful sticky, itchy feeling of his wet pajamas persuaded him. He kicked off his flip flops (Cleo laughed weakly at his odd choice in clothing) and pulled off his damp hoodie. He knew where Cleo’s “lazy clothes” were, and he found the things she mentioned quickly. “Don’t look,” he teased, chuckling at the idea that a girl as pretty as Cleo ever would want to watch him change, before pulling off his soaked pajamas and getting dressed again.

Cleo scoffed. “Whatever. Drama queen. Pick your clothes up off the floor.” Joe obediently picked up the wet clothes and threw them in the general direction of her dirty laundry pile. He sighed, trotting over to the window. The rain still pattered outside. “I guess I should head home,” he said reluctantly.

“I’m not making my best friend walk home in the rain,” Cleo stated. “Come on, you can stay in my bed.”

Joe broke out in a surprised coughing fit, turning away from Cleo so she wouldn’t see his blush in the dim light. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to,” Cleo backpedaled. “But it is more comfortable than the floor, I’d bet.”

Fuck, it would be. Even if the covers blocked any contact with Cleo the thought of sharing a bed with her, sharing her warmth and space sends a selfish thrill through Joe’s body. “I mean, if you want me to I can,” he said awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure, hop in,” Cleo said nonchalantly. “Come up behind me though, I don’t fancy you climbing over me while I’m experiencing cramps from hell.”

Joe swallowed at the _perfectly innocent_ phrasing. “Sure,” he said, his voice a few octaves higher than strictly necessary. He trotted around the other side of the bed, awkwardly positioning himself so he was lying on the bed but not pressed up against Cleo. He brushed her hair out of he way, the soft strands tickling his hand. He wanted to comb out the sweaty tangles until they were silky waves again, but like hell he would impose himself on Cleo like that.

Cleo shifted, rolling over a little to grin lopsidedly at him. “Thanks, dude,” she said drowsily.

“No problem.” Joe hoped she didn’t notice the way his voice cracked at being so close to her.

Cleo yawned softly. “Could you rub my belly?” she asked. “Just until the painkillers kick in.”

“Of course,” Joe said instinctively. He tentatively brought his hand around her, not wanting to be so forward as to rest his arm on her hip. He propped it instead on her waist, rubbing slow circles on her soft stomach.

Cleo sighed, and Joe could hear the smile on her voice. “Lower,” she instructed, and Joe, blushing, pressed softly on the skin just above the waistband of her sweatpants. Cleo hummed appreciatively, scooting closer to him until her shoulders were almost flush with his chest. “Thank you,” she muttered, before falling silent. Joe listened to her breathing slow down and even out. His hand rested on her bare skin. It wasn’t creepy if she’d asked him to, right? It wasn’t creepy if she never found out how he felt about her. …No, that made it worse. Either way, Joe couldn’t bring himself to pull away from her.

He wondered, briefly, if he’d expected this to happen when he helped Cleo. He didn’t, right? …But he hadn’t been opposed to it. _Shit_ , Joe thought to himself. Maybe Jevin was right.


End file.
